In the past, there has been proposed an apparatus control device used in office buildings, commercial facilities, and factories (hereinafter, they are referred to as “facilities”). In order to reduce consumptions of resources such as electricity of apparatuses such as lighting fixtures and air conditioners, the apparatus control device operates these apparatuses in accordance with a control schedule preliminarily set. In this type of apparatus control devices, generally, to reduce consumptions of resources of an apparatuses (to achieve energy saving), control schedules which are set suitable for individual facilities by an engineer are used. Therefore, the engineer is required to set (adjust) different control schedules for individual facilities. Therefore, when the engineer needs to install the apparatus control devices in many facilities, strain on the engineer may increase accordingly.
Further, there has been proposed an apparatus control system (air conditioner management system) in which setting of control schedules is simplified and automated (document 1: JP 2007-71405 A). The apparatus control system disclosed in document 1 stores operation setting contents indicative of manual-operation of air conditioners by users in association with time, as history information, and sets (creates) control schedules on the basis of the history information automatically. Consequently, the apparatus control system repeats contents of actual manual-operations performed by users.
In the apparatus control system disclosed in document 1, when a user presses a schedule creation button, an automation process of schedule creation starts. Further, document 1 discloses that a user can change time setting and operation setting by pressing setting change buttons on schedule change screens.
However, in the apparatus control system of document 1, once the control schedule is set, the control schedule is not changed until a user presses the schedule creation buttons to reset the control schedule or changes the control schedule with the schedule change screen. This apparatus control system can repeat contents of actual manual-operations performed by users. However, in contrast to a case of controlling apparatuses in accordance with a control schedule set suitable for an individual facility by an engineer, this apparatus control system cannot provide sufficient effects in reducing consumptions of resources. For example, if waste consumptions of resources occur due to forgetting to turn off apparatuses before the process of creating the control schedule, thereafter the apparatus control system repeats contents of manual-operations performed by users reflecting forgetting to turn off apparatuses. Consequently, waste consumptions of resources occur repeatedly, and reduction in consumptions of resources cannot be achieved.